


Invasive Species

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Invasive Species

Of course plants can talk. The humans of this world don't have the patience, or the hearing. Illyria shifts and tunes her inner ear; and patience she has always had, when she chooses.

*******************************

Wesley's forgotten she's there, she's been so long hunkered in the corner by the rubber-tree plant. He flinches when she snarls, rips it from its pot, hurls it roots-first at the wall.

*******************************

Hours of her time she'd wasted, waiting to hear what it had to say, to hear something different from the grieving human chorus that followed her everywhere; and finally it had whispered, hopefully, "Fred water?"


End file.
